Beso
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Ella no paraba de hablar. El solo quería que se callara. Dedicado a mi Idol-chan: McCormick Girl.


Holaaaaaaa!^^ Lo sé, van a decir, ¿Qué hace esta loca haciendo un crack StinLu cuando es una maldita cursi NALU? Well... es que este one shot, drabble, viñeta... no que sea xD va dedicado a mi** IDOL-CHAN!**

Espero con todo mi corazón que te guste, es la primera vez que hago algo de esta pareja, espero de verdad que haya salido bien, y si no... bueno, fue mi primer intento xD

**Idol-chan** espero y estés leyendo esto, este intento StinLu lo que sea xD Lo escribí con todo mi corazón, creo que salió algo Ooc, pero xD tu sabes, lo que cuenta es la intención:p

Espero que les guste(:

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beso****.**

El solo quería que se callara.

Ya había comenzado la hora del almuerzo en la academia Fairy Tail, y Sting, al estar solitario puesto a que era nuevo y su mejor amigo Rogue no asistió a clases, aceptó a regañadientes la presencia de la chica Heartfilia.

Estaba aburrido.

Lucy había llegado la azotea, encarándole por qué armozaban en un lugar tan retirado, reprochándole lo mucho que había caminado. Pero inmediatamente comenzó a hablar, divagando sobre el capitán del equipo de fultbol Natsu Dragneel, y algo que había hecho en su último entrenamiento con el equipo de animación. Le decía lo pronto que se acercaba su cumpleaños, y por Sting no pasó desapercibido que la chica lo había dicho dando la insinuación de querer un regalo de su parte.

Sting trata de mantener la calma, intenta disfrutar de su almuerzo, pero la voz de la rubia no lo deja en paz, parecía un mosquito en pleno verano que no te deja dormir por las noches. Sus ojos viajan por el rostro de la rubia, sus ojos muestran desinterés, y sus labios se mueven hasta lograr una mueca.

Sting observa como las manos de Lucy hacen leves movimientos, sus ojos se arrugan mientras sonríe, y sus labios, aquellos labios que Sting sin querer (en sus más bizarros sueños) deseaba, se movían como las llamas del más ardiente fuego.

La ceja del rubio se arqueó, por una extraña razón Lucy parecía nerviosa.

El rival del chico Dragneel parpadeó, preguntándose si la chica que estaba frente a él hablando sin parar notaba que no estaba escuchándola.

Y es que no podía escucharla, y no, no era porque no quisiera, en otras ocasiones Sting siempre la escuchaba con gran atención, pero esta vez él no podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuesen esos labios que se movían sin parar.

Los ojos de Sting seguían los labios de Lucy mientras hablaba, su color rosa pálido, labios a simple vista carnosos que siempre se curvean para crear una sonrisa, y esa lengua que siempre sale como una flecha de vez en cuando para humedecerlos.

— ¡Sting no me estás escuchando! —Gritó ella haciendo puchero y señalándole con el dedo—Ni siquiera se porque soy tu amiga, siempre me dejas hablando como una tonta, en ese caso mejor me voy con Natsu, el seguramente si me pondría atención.

Hablaba hablaba y hablaba, ¡Por un demonio porque nunca se callaba!

—Eres un desconsiderado, y yo que siempre estoy atenta contigo y te paso mis tareas, si no fuera por mí ni siquiera estarías en esta academia después del incidente que hubo entre nosotros y Sabertooth.

Y sus labios nunca dejaron de moverse.

—Ah pero como eres el gran Sting Eucliffe te importa un comino lo que dijo, pero claro…

Pero su voz tampoco paraba.

Entonces una idea pasó por su mente.

—Sting eres tan…

Los labios de Lucy se calmaron al instante que sintieron el leve contacto con los labios de Sting. La rubia parpadeó confusamente, mientras que un color rosa se adquiría en sus mejillas.

Sting abrió los ojos, alejando sus labios dos centímetros de los de la rubia.

—Cállate Lucy.

Dijo sin expresión alguna de su rostro, la sensación de su boca contra la de ella había enviando como consecuencia descargas a su médula espinal. Lo cual hizo que Lucy se pusiera tensa.

Segundos después su pulso aumentó, sus labios de movieron otra vez, solo que a diferencia de la anterior, ahora no emitían sonido alguno, sino que ahora buscaba que palabras exactas debía decir.

Sting se separó de ella y volvió a sentarse mientras cogía su bentou y los palillos chicos. Dio una mirada divertida a la rubia mientras miraba el reloj de su celular.

—La hora del almuerzo a terminado.

—Je es…es cierto—dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba del suelo y lo miraba—¿No vienes Sting?

—Bah.

—Entonces nos vemos más tarde, adiós.

Sting gruñó algo ininteligible y levantó la mano brevemente en el adiós. No levantó la vista de su bentou, por lo cual no vio la sonrisa que había fijado su residencia en los labios de la chica con las mejillas enrojecidas.

_Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba._ Pensó Lucy mientras se alejaba de la azotea.

Ignorando que Sting tenía una sonrisa idéntica a la suya.

* * *

¡TanTan! Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi, bueno, me gustó un poco xD y es raro que me guste algo que hago, así que estoy orgullosa:D

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


End file.
